


Luke Skywalker: Circumstantial Evidence

by Anonymous



Category: Mallory: Circumstantial Evidence, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All sex is between adults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Beru Whitesun, No Incest, POV Luke Skywalker, Past Child Abuse, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luke finds himself in a world of trouble when he decides to head off to the Academy early without his Uncle’s permission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter does not contain any graphic scenes that are in tags above. This fic WILL contain graphic sex scenes and lack of consent later on. These things will be marked before each chapter. But if that’s not something you don’t want to read, it’s good to know these things ahead of time.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Implied Child and Spousal abuse

He had had it, he wasn’t going to stay here on Tatooine another day longer, he couldn’t. He was 18, and Owen refused to let him sign up for the Academy. It was just not fair. He was never paid for all the labor he did, instead, his uncle was always forcing him to work long grueling hours. He was punished severely for any imperfect work to a probably punishable extent in other systems, here on this dirtball? No one cared.

Luke had a plan, he had a plan to get off this hunk of junk. He would steal his uncle’s speeder, use it to get to a large city, and sign up for the Academy there! He would pay someone to take the speeder back to his uncle, and that would be that. He had no doubt it would work out fine and he would get to be with Biggs and meet interesting creatures and see the galaxy!

Owen and Beru had gone to bed early, like always. Their lights turned off soon after the second sunset. Luke sat on the roof of their hovel, watching the sunset with a song in his heart of excitement. He had made sure to position himself above his Uncle’s bedroom, listening to him and Beru softly bicker before their sounds died down. 

The sounds of snores emanated from their room soon enough and Luke jumped up and gathered the bag he had already packed from his room. It wasn’t holding much. A few changes of clothing, a model T-80 figure, a datapad of his information, and of course his favorite poncho! Throwing the bag in the back of his bag he sped off into the night. 

Luke knew it was dangerous to travel at night, you never knew if a band of sandpeople or a Krayt dragon were lurking about. Yet, the reports lately had indicated the nearest groups of these menaces were currently in other areas of the wastes, so it was probably one of the safer nights to travel.

The stars stretched above Luke as he drove, their symphony dancing in his eyes and mind as he dreamily imagined all the places he might see out there. He was going to be free! This was the better option for everyone in his family and most of all him.

He drove all night and arrived in Mos Eisley just as the first sun was rising, its ornate light casting across the desert in an eerie glow as it peaked its head up over the horizon. The soft feeling of cool night air slowly dissipating in the sunlight.

Driving up to a holo phone booth, Luke parked the speeder and called his Uncle to let him know where he was, where he was going. 

The Holo answered on the first ding. Owen’s face appeared and before Luke could greet him, his uncle’s face distorted in anger. “WHERE THE KARK ARE YOU SKYWALKER!?” 

“Um… Hi, Uncle Owen I um… I am in Mos Eisley. I was going to…”

“MOS EISLEY! You are in MOS EISLEY with MY Speeder. Luke Skywalker you are in a world of trouble.” His uncle snapped at him, his brow furrowed in severe anger.

Luke gulped in fear, he was happy he was not there to be on the receiving end of one of Owen's anger fits, though he also felt bad for Beru, because he knew she would be the subject of his Uncle’s anger instead of him. He hoped Owen wouldn’t use his belt on her, she didn’t deserve the thick layer hitting her repeatedly, not like he did,

“Look man, we both know I was not working out, I was never happy there… I am gonna find my own life for myself.” Luke explained, trying to be calm and not let his fear of his uncle's anger soak through his voice.

“You are going to be finding a lot of nothing in your life Luke, I have called the Tatooine guard, and reported my speeder stolen.” His Uncle said with a bit of a smirk.

“Tatooine guard!? Come on Owen! I was about to send the speed back…”

Luke’s sentence was interrupted when a large group of stormtroopers came around the corner and started pointing at the speeder with an excited air to them.

“Owen Oid uba send bu d'emperiolo-riolo aftah jeesh!?” Luke asked as they ran closer and their guns came out. This was not looking fun, he thought to himself.

“Uba just like uta-sha beej” his uncle said with a sneer and the holo cut short.

Luke stepped out of the booth and raised his hands and called to the stormtroopers approaching him “Hey guys! I think there has been a misunderstanding, I was just borrowing this speeder…” 

The captain of the group, with his orange arm covering barked “Quiet thief! We are not interested in your excuses, by the rule of the Imperial Law, you are here under arrest.” He said, gesturing to a smaller group of troopers to come forward with a few fingers. 

Luke, his hands still up, retorted “Hey now wait a minute…”, yet before he could finish out of the troopers elbowed him hard in the guts.

The breath slipped from Luke’s guts at the violent assault on his soft stomach, unprotected by his light desert garb. He couldn’t find his words to say anything as his arms were roughly pulled behind his back and slipped into binders. 

The rough hands of the trooper grabbed his arms and started pulling him towards the rest of the troop, Luke knew he was in trouble, but didn’t even know the half of it yet as his trials were indeed just beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is processed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Sexual Assault  
> Attempted Rape

Luke was manhandled roughly by the troopers as they pushed him along down the street. The binders painfully pinched into his wrists. He was in a bit of a shock, his wide blue eyes searching the streets, hoping someone would notice him and offer him help. No one cared though, he was just some farm boy wrapped up in trouble that they paid no mind to.

All too soon the troopers pushed him into the Imperial Outpost in the town, compared to the soft browns and sandy smooth shapes of most of the buildings in Mos Eisley, this building was stark, grey, and modular. Just like the people inside. 

“Caught this boy with a stolen speeder on the edge of town” the Captain stated to a man in greys.

“Hey, I didn’t steal it I-“ Before Luke was able to finish his sentence though one of the troopers holding him pushed him hard and he stumbled. He would have fallen if it were not for the firm grip of the other trooper.

“Shut up scum, you will only speak when spoken to.” The captain snapped. 

Luke paled, these Imperials really didn’t want to hear anything from him, he was in trouble.

“Go ahead and process him, we will deliver the stolen goods back to their owner, another scum off the streets reeking of them eh?” Stated the officer. Turning back to the datapad he was working on. 

“Sir, we have to get back to our patrol. Do you think you can send one of the Rookies to process him?” Requested the Commander.

“Fine Fine.” The officer said waving off the trooper casual, he grabbed a commlink from his belt and quickly blurted “Send one of the new troopers upfront, we have a prisoner who needs processing”

Processing seemed like such a harsh word to Luke. Was he not even going to get a trial? Was no one going to clear up that he wasn’t a criminal? 

“Hey wait a minute, I am trying to say I am not a criminal!” Luke blurted then winced when the trooper holding him made a motion to hit him again, 

The officer held up his hand to stay his would-be abuser. “Your innocence or guilt is of no matter to me boy, you will be processed, taken to the nearest Imperial prison, and tried there on the next available date for trials. Until that time you will be considered guilty. You would be wise to stay silent and obedient if you don’t want to be held in contempt of an Imperial officer as well” he snapped.

Luke’s eyes burned with indignation at the man’s words. 

A stormtrooper came out from the back and of the outpost and tilted their helmet up and down, obviously sizing Luke up for size. They pushed him aggressively toward the back of the building without saying a word, Luke stared back over his shoulder at the front door to the Outpost, wondering if and when he would ever leave this place again.

They arrived at a small room with boxes and a wall of cupboards. The trooper closed the door behind them and it locked with a loud click then stood staring at Luke for a moment. “You gonna attack me if I take those cuffs off scum?” He asked.

“Um…No?” Luke stuttered in reply, wondering why the trooper would automatically assume that he would resist. 

“Good.” The trooper stepped behind Luke and with a beep, the cuffs fell off Luke’s wrists. He brought his hands in front of himself, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had been rubbing them raw.

A hand gripped his supple ass aggressively and Luke let out a yelp and jumped away and turned and stared at the stormtrooper with indignation. 

“Your cute kid.” The trooper stated. Stepping closer to Luke. 

Luke scurried back until his back was pressed against the wall. 

“How about you let me have my fun with you, get you ready for what you are going to deal with in prison, eh?” The trooper asked, approaching and a gloved hand caressing Luke’s face, 

“What!? NO. No. No. No. NO!” Stammered Luke. He had absolutely no intention to be involved with anyone, no less a stormtrooper.

“Fine. Have it your way. It’s only going to be worse for you later you know.” Snapped the stormtrooper, stepping back.

Luke was completely flabbergasted, how could this be happening. Were there not laws? Why was he not being given due process? He had no clue what the trooper wanted as he stood staring at Luke, his arms crossed.

“Um… What now?” 

“Strip.”

“Excuse me?! NO. I am NOT going to strip. I just told you I don’t want to…”

Luke was cut off as the trooper grabbed him by his tunic and started ripping it off. Luke cried out in fear as his shirt was tossed unceremoniously into a bin. 

“P-Please, I… I have never with anyone. Don’t make me do this!” Luke begged.

A muffled laugh escaped the trooper “I am just undressing you for a search boy, if you want to do it yourself, be my guest. I don’t mind a show.”

Luke’s heart was still racing but he quickly pulled off his pants before the handsy trooper did it for him. Standing in just his soft yellow boxers he felt incredibly under-dressed.

“All of it!” The white armor man said.

“B-but…” Luke began to stammer. The trooper started walking toward him and Luke blushed “F-FINE! I will do it, I’ll do it!” He turned around, pulling his underwear off, exposing his manhood to the warm air of the room, and quickly covering it with his hands.

“N-Now What?!” He stammered out, looking behind him

“Now you put your hands on the wall and lean over.” Demanded the trooper, Luke swore he was smirking under that helmet.

“WHAT!!” 

With little hesitation, the trooper rushed forward and slammed Luke against the wall. Pulling his hands he was using to protect himself away and up and laying them flat there. He used a leg to push Luke’s legs apart and positioned Luke with quite a bit of handiness into the requested position.

His hands ran over Luke’s body, exploring every corner, lingering as he gripped at Luke’s penis “This isn’t much to work with is it boy? Good thing you have a nice ass to make up for it.” 

Luke was incredibly embarrassed, hearing someone address his body so. Feeling the hand of the trooper around him, pulling roughly at his penis. He let out a gasp, it felt good, but awful at the same time. Tears began to swell in his eyes at the assault. Then the man stopped as quickly as he had started. Not caring to pleasure Luke. 

Tears of shame and humiliation were already streaming down Luke’s face when a gloved pulled his cheeks apart.

“Please no!” Luke squeaked realizing what was happening. 

“I just have to do a cavity check, I am not doing anything else Kid. I told you I don’t get off on rape.” 

A finger roughly pushed past Luke’s tight anal sphincter, no care given for the discomfort it caused. Luke cried out in pain as he felt like he was being pushed apart. The finger pushed around him his tight hole, prodding for anything hidden there. Luke had never even fingered himself and having his virgin hole penetrated with such lack of preparation, even if by just a finger was humiliating. 

“Looks like you are all clear kid.” The trooper stated, pulling his finger out of Luke. Seeming to not care that Luke was sobbing. 

Luke curled in on himself. 

The stormtrooper tossed a bright orange smock and pants at him. “Put this on. It’s time to take you to your new home, thief.”

Luke dressed quickly, glad to no longer be naked. Tears still in his eyes from his violation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I really don’t know why I am writing this... but it’s sorta fun to write. Guess I am a sorta bad person. -_-

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Mallory: Circumstantial Evidence, it’s Dot’s fault 900%.
> 
> If you ever want to see Mark, I mean Luke being really cute and bullied in Jail this is the film for you!
> 
> IDK how often I will update this or how long the chapters will be. 
> 
> This fic is NOT evidence of all my other writing. This is an experiment into writing NonCon. 
> 
> Eventually this fic will become a Father son bonding fic, non-sexual.


End file.
